<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Visitation Day by Nyssa_Valdez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355994">Visitation Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyssa_Valdez/pseuds/Nyssa_Valdez'>Nyssa_Valdez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Visitation Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyssa_Valdez/pseuds/Nyssa_Valdez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been over a year after Yancy helped you break out of prison. You now visit him at the Happy Trails Penitentiary every third Sunday, just like you promised.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yancy (A Heist With Markiplier) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Visitation Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stand in the dim visiting room with your arms folded across your chest. It’s only been three weeks since you were here, but it feels like an eternity. The low chatter of other visitors fills your head. Guards with “Happy Trails” written on grey hats in a sickening yellow stand in the corners of the room. They cast distrusting looks at the inmates from their position. </p>
<p>A heavy door on the far side of the room is pushed open by a guard. Slicked back hair appears in the door, followed by a handsome face that breaks into a goofy grin at the sight of you.</p>
<p>“Youse came!”</p>
<p>You giggle at the funny accent and quickly cross the room. Of course you came. You have been for over a year now-- every third Sunday-- but he always says it like he doesn’t believe it. </p>
<p>Yancy wraps you in a bear hug. “I missed youse a lot!” He’s still smiling like an idiot when he pulls away, “Oh! We gotta new inmate last week…”</p>
<p>As Yancy animatedly tells you about the new member of his prison family, you both sit in two of the many plastic chairs neatly lined against the concrete walls. You realize how bright Yancy’s eyes get when describing a new convict and it makes you smile. </p>
<p>Yancy’s face scrunches, “Hey. Why youse smilin’? I didn’t say nuttin’ funny.” </p>
<p>This draws a chuckle out of you. He was always confused at any affection you showed him. Another volley of complaints. You smile and tell him what you’re thinking. </p>
<p>“Oh, you- youse think I’m ‘cute’? When I get... excited? I wasn’t gettin’ all excited, jus tellin’ youse ‘bout the new fam’ly member.” Yancy crosses his arms and tilts his chin up-- an attempt to look tough. </p>
<p>You let him have his way and he finishes the story. “So, what’s youse been doin out in the big world?” His voice is softer now and you notice he’s on the edge of his seat, closer to you, eager to listen.</p>
<p>You tell him about your new job and the time you found a family of mice in your apartment. He delivers responses that make your stories seem more dramatic than they really were. </p>
<p>You tell him about your friends and your family, about how they wish they could meet him and you wish he could meet them. Yancy doesn’t like when you talk about him leaving Happy Trails, but tries to hide it.</p>
<p>But you wish he could come with you. Away from the prison. No more Sunday visits, no more dim concrete rooms with dumb plastic chairs and stupid guards in distasteful hats. He would meet your friends and family and you’d hang out everyday. And maybe you’d fall in love, or maybe you wouldn’t. It didn’t matter to you anyway, just that he was there with his goofy grin and beautiful eyes and—</p>
<p>Yancy shakes you out of your spiral. “Hey. Youse okay? I think youse blacked out there fo’a moment. Anyway, I was sayin’ how I think I might like to meet youse’s friends. Y’know parole don’t sound so bad if I getta spend time wit youse.” He lowers his voice and grins, “I think the ole warden is sick a me hangin’ around here anyways.”</p>
<p>You give him a grateful but tearfilled squeeze only to be interrupted by a loud grunt. You both look up at a grim-faced guard. “Visitation is now over.” Looking around, you realize the room has cleared, leaving only the guards in grey uniforms, Yancy, and you. </p>
<p>You let your friend go and walk him to the entrance of the prison. Yancy gives you one last big hug and a kiss on the forehead before asking, “Youse still comin’ next time, promise?” </p>
<p>Of course you’ll come, you tell him, you always come back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>